


Take a Stab at It

by BlissHellfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but not full universe resets), AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Undertale Reset Issues, bootlegger au, enby, non-binary characters, set in 1920s, they/them pronouns, tw body dysphoria, tw misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissHellfire/pseuds/BlissHellfire
Summary: In a world where red mages run out of DETERMINATION before adulthood, it’s a miracle Frisk kept it for so long. Being a contract killer for a living burns through DETERMINATION like hot cakes. Frisk will need all the magic they can get for their next target.Or should I say, targets?
Relationships: Frisk & W. D. Gaster
Kudos: 1





	Take a Stab at It

If it wasn’t for the wind, today would be the perfect day for a picnic.

The sun was out.

The birds were singing.

Flowers were blooming.

On days like these,

with hits like this,

it was a dream come true…

If they weren’t so sleep deprived.

Frisk nursed their heavy head. They watched the pedestrians milling about. They still had a couple more minutes before they should be here. Tommy was already out in position to play bait.

They settled back onto the window seat. Damn, whoever’s apartment this was, they got sweet digs. These cushions were comfy as hell. Frisk could just melt into them.

Frisk sagged into the seats. They’d been on their feet all week. They couldn’t remember the last time they just got to wait. Sure, they bubbled with anticipation but sitting is sitting, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and all that jazz.

If they weren’t so used to it, they would’ve missed the black smudge at the corner of their vision. With only one eye open, Frisk hums, “are my eyes deceiving me? Or could that be the most beautiful severed hand I’ve seen to date?”

A skeletal hand with a hole in its center freezes in midair. The package hangs mere inches above Frisk’s lap.

Laughter bubbled in Frisk’s chest but they let it slide. “But it must be my imagination.”

The hand relaxed as it gently places the package down. To Frisk’s surprise, they felt a light touch to their nose but when they opened their eyes, the black smudge and hand were gone to their disappointment. Sometimes, they really wished Gaster could join them on trips like this. It wasn’t worth the risk. It would make them more bearable.

They sagged into the seat, cradling the precious package.

Frisk looked over the two newspaper wrapped packages. One’s easy to guess what it was, a sandwich, Gaster’s specialty dish. The other one is lumpy. Frisk choses to ignore that one and instead follow their stomach.

It was wrapped in a newspaper, probably last Sunday judging by the news. Frisk peals back the layers. This time, Gaster thankfully used less glue, not that Frisk minded. Just a partially glue covered sandwich… is a hard thing to swallow. Within, there was a lovely white bread. Frisk doesn’t even remember seeing Gaster bake it. They took a bite into it, the honeyed ham, lettuce, and tomato causing Frisk to lose their mind. It couldn’t have been more than a minute before they downed the entire sandwich to sadly stare at the remaining pieces. It must have been Gaster’s best bread yet. It still left a little bit of a funny taste in their mouth but that just makes their heart beat even harder. He’d gotten a little embarrassed when Frisk couldn’t stomach his first culinary creation. They thought he gave up baking bread entirely, good to know he hasn’t.

They were about to throw away the paper when they notice something written between the folds in bold precise cursive. 

Frisk glanced over the writing to catch a glimpse of a cartoon goopy face that had a speech bubble said “ _you got this_!” His goofy grin made Frisk’s heart burst. It was really too bad that they tore it open like that, maybe they could still savage it. They carefully pull apart the remainder of the glue Frisk suddenly had a change of heart.

“ _Don’t wear your binder. It’s an unnecessary risk. I know you’ve already worn it all day.”_

Frisk squinted at the note. “You delivered the fricking bra, didn’t you..” Frisk glares at the other lumpier package. They did forget to bring a spare.

The rest of the note read like usual. There’s a list of new things he wants to try out baking. The cats need more food. Jello was on the menu tonight. _“Be back by dinner. Stay Safe!_ ”

“Like I’d miss your jello.”

Frisk hesitantly plucked at their binder beneath their button up. It was already soaked. The bottom of the fabric kept curling up which irritated their skin further. Their ribs aren’t a huge fan of the whole situation either, doing a _I’d rather die than suffer through any more of this_ schtick.

Breathing was a chore.

Bending was a chore.

Walking up those stairs was a nightmare but they did it!

_I can knock off these guys before it’s a bother._

But… considering how they wanted to puke after the stairs.

_Maybe no more torture vest._

With a sigh, they promptly removed the binder, before replacing it with the bra. As sticky and gross as their binder was, it at least stopped that feeling. That creeping feeling as that weight returned. They tried not to, they really did but their eyes always wandered to their chest, especially with the binder. Just to check, just to know that nobody saw even if it didn’t make a difference.

But they were here again.

Those tumors.

It wasn’t like they weren’t used to it. They’d had them for over a decade. For most of their life, they weren’t even that bothered but in the last couple years the dysphoria had flared. Every day was a rush to change. A rush to get through that horrid ache that twisted their mind.

_Those **shouldn’t** be there._

The voice had grown so damn loud.

Without another thought, they frantically grabbed for a pillow to suffocate the demonic melons. If they couldn’t see them, they couldn’t be bothered, right?

W R O N G.

Frisk laughs bitterly. “Worth a try.”

They only had to hold it together for a few more hours, then back on the binder would go.

“Just a few more.” Frisk muttered. “Gaster’s jello’s awaits.” Frisk hadn’t noticed until now, but their heart was racing.

If only their skin wasn’t on fire, then this would be halfway bearable. They fish out some lotion from their bag. A hesitant finger explores the skin underneath, careful to not think about what was above. They could breathe again sure, but they just wanted to get this over with. They needed to get home. Lay on the couch, be informed by Gaster how asphyxiation via cushions is bad for your health, so on and so on.

Maybe a backrub if they were lucky!

Frisk yawned while pulling out a crumpled envelope from their pocket. Inside, there was a couple amorphous blobs with sharp teeth, one tall, one short. While studying the crudely drawn picture, probably an account from a child. It probably was sent to Frisk as a joke.

_Thanks HQ, that narrows it down **considerably**._

Frisk pinned their hair back. They finished the final touches of the bobby pins and any gel to keep their hair in place. As much as they loved their bangs, they’d be a hazard in a fight. Once secure, they had on a driver’s cap for good measure.

Gaster wasn’t kidding that it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack with these guys. They had enough sense to leave no witnesses, at least, none that could tell the Archipellas anything.

Good thing Frisk knows how to lure out the bozos. They’d pay for knocking off Brick. Otherwise, taking out these fellas would be impossible.

If they would ever take the bait, that is.

Frisk already lost count how many times they set up similar traps. Maybe they were getting rusty.

Frisk nibbled at the remaining sandwich bits only to see two monsters already there.

 _How didn’t I hear them_? _Sneaky fuckers._

From their suits down to their spats, Frisk knew that they caught their game. Nobody dressed that well in Ebott unless they’re bootleggers. The “contact”, Brick’s adoptive younger brother, Tommy, shivered under the taller skeleton’s gaze.

He took up his three-piece suit with gag inducing pride. To be fair, it hugged all his sharp angles in a very flattering way. The shorter skeleton couldn’t be taller than five feet, wore a similarly styled black suit, except the jacket. In this heat, it’s amazing the taller could even stand in that much clothing.

“YOU ARE THE HUMAN, TOMMY, I PRESUME?” The taller skeleton put every inch to his advantage as he loomed over Tommy.

Tommy nodded vigorously. Like rehearsed, he was going through the exchange rate for a variety of uncommon but not rare intel on the Archipellas. Nothing of any value but enough to wet a person’s appetite to think they’re onto something, as if they could.

The taller skeleton only lets Tommy babble for a few moments before waving him off. “I CARE LITTLE FOR SUCH TRIVIAL INTELLIGENCE. I REQUIRE SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL FOR ANY FEE. ALL THAT YOU’VE OFFERED I ALREADY KNOW.”

_Huh, the fuck face isn’t half bad._

“I NEED NAMES, THE HEIRARCHICAL STRUCTURE, MEETING LOCATIONS, ETC. IF YOU CAN’T GIVE ME SOMETHING AS BASIC AS THAT. THEN I’M NOT INTERESTED IN NEGOCIATING.” The tall skeleton crosses his arms.

They really wished they opened the window before the two got there. With the shorter skeleton so vigilant, they’d probably notice them now. They held up a book for appearances. Nothing strange about them reading.

Meanwhile, the smaller slumped against the brickwork, puffing at a cigar. He was as cool as a cucumber. Midway through, he approached Tommy, pushing out his suspenders, casually shouldering him like old pals. 

Frisk’s nerves felt on fire. They nearly leapt out of that window only for the short stack to pat Tommy’s shoulder and casually looked around again.

_He’s **testing** us._

Frisk swallowed hard.

_There must be others._

Frisk found their breath catching but it’s really nothing. Just nerves. Soon enough, the two would be dust. They’ve got to part way at some point. Frisk could pick them off then.

His eye lights darted between the windows astonishingly quickly. They could even feel his gaze wash over them, then pass. Sure, the short stack might even be shorter than Frisk, that puts anyone at a disadvantage much less a monster. Frisk couldn’t imagine his HP is too high.

_He’ll be a walk in the park._

Tommy looked like he’d rather get shouted down by his boss than be here. His knees kept buckling. He compulsively did that thing where he squeezed his other shoulder as if nobody noticed how he shook. Brick wasn’t kidding when Brick said that Tommy had guts. If Brick were still here, the reckless bastard would be proud.

“Who the fuck are they?” Frisk chews on their lip.

They only know of a handful of skeletons in the city. Most of them don’t associate with gangsters. In fact, an unusually high number of skeletons work for the police. Maybe they’re undercover cops.

_Awfully young for cops. Too young to be bootleggers. Then again, didn’t all of us start too young?_

Maybe they worked for that monster gang? It’s one that one that regularly disperses. It only had a public members along with their leader, Asgore. There isn’t much intel on them. The Archipellas sent Brick in just to figure out how they manage to pop out of nowhere with so much booze. None of them even has the gear to transport so much.

Well, guess that’ll remain a mystery. They’d better make a distraction for Tommy to get out of there or take these guys out already. There’s no telling what these monsters will do once they figure out this was set up.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?” The taller skeleton frowned.

Sans shrugged.

“BUT A VIOLIN SHOP? A VIOLIN SHOP THAT EXCLUSIVELY CATERS TO.. WHAT WAS IT AGAIN?”

Tommy said something else. It suddenly dawned on Frisk that perhaps he started adlibbing instead of just being fucking honest and saying that’s all he had.

“IS THIS A JOKE?”

Tommy shakes his head manically, backing away.

_Why do you do this to yourself, Tommy? You had one job. ONE._

Something Sans said gets Papyrus’s attention, enough for him to scowl. “YOU SAID GRILLBY CUT YOU OFF.”

Sans got as straight as a pole. Honestly, with his permanent slouch, they don’t think he could stand that tall, which still isn’t very tall.

It was hard to read Sans. His face was obscured but he slumped more than usual after that look. He sulked off, chewing on a cigar. Papyrus’s glare became incredibly tense when Sans made a move for his pocket, presumably where a light was. For a moment, it looked like Sans might actually just do it anyway, but his hand drops.

_This day couldn’t get any worse._

Frisk face plants into the cushions. “How the hell am _I_ supposed to do this?”

Judging by the fact Frisk can feel LV waving off of them, both of them have a decent amount. That means they both got HP to spare.

One monster with a massive LV, no problem.

Two with unknown abilities, it’s just asking for disaster.

Their determination won’t last a protracted battle. Whatever the two’s fighting style, they need to know it _beforehand._ They need a strategy. They can’t handle anything more than a quick kill if they want to have any determination left over for the next hit.

There were too many windows. Too many people who could be home. The Archipellas won’t take kindly to public mistake. Probably all of them willing to lose a backbone to some good old fashion knife work. It’s either dust these bastards here or call it a day.

_I could stay. Maybe I’ll see what their attacks are. No… too big a risk. Probably should just follow them back. Yeah. They can’t live too far from here. Then I’ll just knock them off in their sleep or something._

Frisk nearly took their leave when a horrible chill creep up their spine.

Sans’s wave would’ve been innocent in any other circumstance. Now? It felt like an invitation to dine with a cannibal.

If Frisk thought they were sweating before, they would be in for a surprise. Now, they felt like they were at the bottom of the ocean. The surrounding noise of the alleyway disappeared. Their peripheral vision narrowed to just Sans.

Frisk should’ve ran but the way his left eye light kindled into a flame kept them still. It flickered like a real fire. It had that erratic behavior like Sans’s magic was responding to the wind. Plooms of smoke snaked out of his that eye socket. Frisk would’ve thought it was the cigar but Sans wasn’t even chewing on it. He must’ve put it down. Instead, it must’ve been from his magic. It looked a little sickly. Somehow, that foe eye with an iris and pupil was calming, perhaps this is how other fish feel when they see an angler.

Frisk barely notices how his grin sharpens enough to shatter glass. He tilts his head up in n amused look at something above Frisk.

Frisk could’ve run then too. They know they should’ve. Just… they couldn’t. Every part of them screamed to get out of there. He’d be coming up any second.

He was no longer just a man.

BUT. THEY. COULDN’T. **_MOVE_**.

A gust of wind distracted both of them for a moment. A laundry line must’ve had some lose pins as a blanket flapped between them.

Until… he’s gone.

It’s like an unseen force lifts off Frisk. They bolt for the door. They don’t even open their eyes. A Strong hand land on their shoulder. They MUST be imagining this. It can’t be real. How did someone hide in the damn apartment! Frisk checked EVERYWHERE.

Whatever it is, they keep struggling.

No matter what it takes, they would open that door.

Finally, what seems like eons what only could’ve been a second, they break its hold and throw open the door.

A hot gust of wind and smell of piss greets them.

_Who’s pissing the hall? This should be the hallway. It’s too early in the morning for it to be hot._

To their surprise, they’re able to run past where the wall should’ve been. The slap of their boots instead of that crisp echo of the fancy wooden floored apartments, it had a duller click. Frisk didn’t need to see through the sun’s glare to know they’re fucked.

In whatever way they got here, they’re fucked.

Even knowing their fate didn’t make it any easier when they heard the shrill voice of Papyrus up close. “SANS!” It pained them in the way their body tensed like a coil, ready to spring. That spring being, probably Sans, shoved them from behind. Frisk scampered to the other side of the alley. Slipping and slamming into a dumpster as they attempted to keep an eye on the two.

“YOU INTERRUPTED ME!” The taller skeleton snapped, uncaring of the new visitor’s presence. “I WOULD’VE RECOVERED USEFUL INTEL IF IT WASN’T FOR YOUR TOMFOOLERY!”

Damn, no wonder Tommy was intimidated. If Frisk was any closer, they wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye.

Whatever magic this was that got them from the room to the alley, it couldn’t be monster magic. Frisk had never heard of any this powerful except with red mages.

Despite what every cell in their body told them, their brain knew better as they look up to The Great and Terrible Papyrus. Their only blessing being that he didn’t seem interested. It gives them enough time to stumble a few more meters to the other side of the alley way. Just to get any space.

Frisk noticed Tommy looking back and forth between Papyrus and the door. Luckily for him, Papyrus was distracted bickering with Sans. Frisk wished he’d look in their direction. Nobody in their right mind would let either of them go without a thorough talking to.

“she was watchin’ us.”

“EVERYONE DOES THAT—”

“boss.” Sans growls. “nobody _kept_ watching but ‘er.”

Papyrus and Sans’s voices blend into the background. Tommy inches toward the door only to stop when Sans glances at him. _He’s going to get himself killed._

“YOUR SURPRISED THAT A _CHILD_ STARED AT YOU?” Papyrus raises an incredulous eye brow.

“well, when ya put it like dat, sounds stupid but yeah.”

The next time Tommy moves, it gets both skeletons attention.

But Frisk couldn’t do anything. They couldn’t say something or get the Boss’s and Sans’s attention. Neither could they sign to Tommy, they doubt he knows a single word, _don’t be a fucking idiot_.

The pressure keeps building and building, until Tommy bolted for the door. The squeak of his shoes giving them plenty of time to kill, knock out, incapacitate Tommy in some way. Instead, they watch him. The bolt back inside the restaurant.

“GOOD RIDDANCE!” Boss huffs, “HIS INTEL WAS USELESS. IT WAS HARDLY WORTH… OUR TIME.” Boss’s eye lights flicker to Sans, as if waiting for a ‘toldja so’.

“yeah, yeah. guess so, boss.” Sans mutters.

Boss pinches his nasal ridge at the appearance of Frisk. “Sans, do you see anything in common this human has with the previous?”

Sans rolls his eyes. “shuddup and lemme check ‘em.” Sans grumbles.

“THEY APPEAR BARELY OUT OF STRIPES! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, THE ARCHIPELLAS DON’T ENLIST CHILDREN UNLESS THEY--”

An unmistakable hollowness fell over them. It’s like the sensation before you fall asleep. It’s a lightness of body. It’s as if you’re a feather floating above a canyon. Thing is, if the wrong thought crosses you, it’s like you regain thrice the weight. A sinking feeling starts and you can’t get it to stop. That restful sleep you were about to fall into? Yeah, it’s more like a sleep to your death kind of deal and you bolt right back up, adding another couple hours before you can fall asleep again. When your soul gets pulled out, it’s like you’re the feather but if you move, at all, it may jostle your soul in the wrong way and maybe that falling feeling, will turn into a death feeling, ground conditions notwithstanding.

The malicious intent that seeps from his gaze, even to an untrained mage, was palpable. He raises a questioning brow, as if Frisk was pardon to his thoughts.

Frisk licks their lips. Their throat too parched to make words.

“They got nearly as much LV as me, boss.”

Boss gaze went remarkably cold. He no longer puffed out his chest like a flamingo. “Are you here to dust us, human?” However, it slips gradually to Sans whose smirk falls. “Or did you need help with your school work?”

That seems to push Sans up the wall, he kicks a can half way across the alley.

“School.. work?” Frisk repeats uncertainly, unsure of the words as if they hadn’t spoken the language their entire life.

Boss dismisses the notion with a gesture. “PLENTY OF CHILDREN ARE DETERMINED AND HAVE LV. JUST BECAUSE SHE’S DOES, DOESN’T MEAN SHE’S THEIRS.” Papyrus stage whispers.

It’s like the feather of their soul blew into safer pastures before securely floating back into their chest. He even turns to make his way out of the alley.

“papyrus!” Sans snaps with a hint of desperation under the irritation. “dats more than any kid I’ve eva known.”

Papyrus grumbles to himself, marching back and forth. If he moved any faster, he’d burn a path in the pavement. “A HUMAN CAN GAIN LV IN ANY MANNER OF WAYS, SAME AS A MONSTER.”

“But their check even said—” Sans argues before going over to beat some trash.

Frisk can see something in Papyrus’s eyes. If Frisk just leaves now, it’s possible that nobody will know that they’re part of the Archipellas.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE. HOWEVER…” Papyrus notices a crumple paper on the ground. It must’ve fallen out of Frisk’s pocket. He smiles. “WERE YOU DRAWING US? OR PERHAPS, THIS WAS THE CHILD WHO GAVE A DESCRIPTION THAT NIGHT, WASN’T IT?”

The feather sensation again! How many times would this happen, Frisk is gonna be sick.

“SANS!” Papyrus hollers despite Sans being right next to him. “YOU DIDN’T SAY LIKE THEIR LV WAS _THIS_ HIGH.” Papyrus snapped.

“what didja think I meant?”

Papyrus remained focused on whatever damning evidence Frisk’s check revealed. His expression hardens, back straightened further and he seems to loom ten times higher in the alleyway.

“boss?”  
“FINE. BUT FOR THE RECORD, THEY COULD _STILL_ BE ONE.” Papyrus countered, but he didn’t seem to believe it either.

Frisk struggles to remain standing without flinching as Papyrus takes a step forward. Frisk can’t help but take a step back.

“EITHER TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW NOW, OR YOUR COMING WITH US—”

Frisk notices Sans’s approach and throws a knife. Then another one they send at Papyrus but near instantaneously it feels as if their soul is a feather and then grounded again. The world turns monochromatic and the encounter options pop up. Frisk’s soul manifests as determined despite them shielding it from view, the red rays peak through.

Frisk’s face must’ve revealed their fear. _Nobody_ starts an encounter that quickly. Most monsters _prefer_ to settle outside of one. So either they don’t know what they’re doing or confident that they can win.

“I’ll check ya!” Frisk squeaks, cursing themself at not holding it together. “I’ll tell everyone your stats!” Frisk’s hand hovers over the action button.

Sans simply laughs. “what’s da matta, sweetheart? not so fun when you’re being watched, is it?” Sans said while flanking their right. Sans looks like a firecracker about to go off as Papyrus’s face knits into a deeper scowl. “If ya cooperate, we’ll letcha go with yer feet attached.”

Papyrus glowers down at Sans as a disappointed parent wood. He looks like he’s using all his strength not to face palm. “SANS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“But just look at ‘er moxy!” Sans cackles. “Bet if she had a tail it’d be as puffy as a racoon.” Sans wipes away a tear. “can we keep ‘er, boss? i swear I’ll feed ‘er.” And with a decided thrown fist in his direction, Sans ducks. “a’right a’right. Just joshin’ ya. sheesh! grow a fuckin’ funny bone while yer at it.”

Sans takes notice of Frisk looking him up and down. His usual amused demeanor turning into distaste.

_Oh, he doesn’t like being on the receiving end, does he?_

“Whaaat?” Frisk whines, shoving their hands into their pockets. “Can’t a fella be curious about their competition? Then again, guess we’re a little _short_ on that.”

Crickets.

If Frisk had known better, the stoic skeleton smiled at his brother’s expense. But Frisk must’ve been imagining things. “We’re da fucking same height, runt!”

They feign of gesture of measuring their height, then Sans’s. “I still gotta few inches on you. Maybe you should hit the milk more often.” If Frisk had to guess, it was their wink at the end that pushed him over the edge.

Sans was lucky to have Papyrus there. Otherwise, Frisk would’ve filed him like a fish. With a swift yank of the collar, Papryus temporarily holds Sans off the ground.

_It would’ve been a clean kill too._

Sadly, the universe wasn’t leaning in their favor today.

“But ya got me, oh Great and Terrible Papyrus, ‘m only twelve. thirteen next month. don’ think ya could jus, I dunno. water unda da bridge, got me?”

They may be nobody’s but their LV is no joke. Don’t pick a fight you know you can’t win. First thing Frisk learned the hard way..

“IF YOU ARE, IN FACT, MERELY A CHILD, HOW DID YOU OBSCURE YOUR NAME DURING A CHECK? UNLESS SOMEONE TAUGHT YOU… A POWERFUL MAGE PERHAPS? NO… MAGES OF THAT CALIBER ONLY EXISTS WITHIN THE ARCHIPELLAS.”

_Shit, forgot I did that on instinct._

Papyrus’s LV flares, sending pins and needles across Frisk’s skin. “WHO ARE YOU?” Papyrus’s face hardens.

There’s no getting out until the brothers dust or Frisk gives up. Frisk goes into their inventory. Sadly, they ate the sandwich from earlier that would’ve given them some HP buffer. At least their HP is at its max. Frisk checks and winces. The binder shaved off a couple points but they could manage. One time, they fought a well-trained monster with half HP and still only used a couple resets. They’d manage against these nobody’s.

Frisk looks to either end of the alley.

“leavin’ so soon?” Sans’s deep baritone voice echoes.

Before Frisk can even consider an escape, bones erupt from the ground like sunflowers, slowly growing larger and larger until Frisk couldn’t squeeze between them if they tried. “Not dat nobody would see us. doe… I’m not in da mood ta chase ya down.”

It’s a remarkably lazy wall of bones, barely a foot taller than Frisk. However, just tall enough that there’s nothing nearby Frisk can use to jump over it.

“YOU MEAN YOUR TOO LAZY TO.” Papyrus corrects.

“ya caught me, boss. last time we lost someone, I wuz sleepin’.”

“I HONESTLY WISH YOU WERE.”

Sans sheepishly laughs, cheeks coloring. “I wuz, I swear!” He coughs, facing Frisk again. “boss, uh, da human.”

“AH YES!” Papyrus dramatically poses. “DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU’RE FIGHITNG, HUMAN!”

The bullet patterns that come next… aren’t at all what Frisk was expecting. They’re painfully easy.

_Is this a joke?_

Maybe? Papyrus doesn’t look like the type to joke.

Like water moving around rocks, Frisk takes their time dodging. Any moment they expect a new bone to erupt from the floor or one to fly from an odd angle. Instead, they slowly gain in speed. At first, Frisk can’t even tell the difference. But eventually, a lazy dodge nearly gets their shoulder skewered.

_What’s this guy’s angle?_

Frisk moves through the bullet pattern quicker. The wall of bones was expected but Papyrus didn’t move his command hand at all. Instead, Frisk hears someone curse.

“RUNT…” Papyrus growls in a testing tone.

“but boss-“

The walls of bones, they’re dissolving. There’s even a spot large enough that Frisk could slip through. Without another thought, Frisk breaks for it. It’s only when they hear the whistle of bullets that they take cover by a nearby dumpster. They’re mere ten feet from the streets. They can almost touch the cars. Only inches from their foot, a bone construct imbeds itself before breaking into its magical components and drifting down in a sparkle of red magic.

That was _really_ close.

“THIS IS WHY WE HAVE _ROLES_ IN THE FIRST PLACE.” Papyrus hisses. “SO THINGS LIKE THIS WON’T HAPPEN. EITHER FLEE OR STAY, BUT DON’T INTERFERE. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF.”

“I don’t like this kid. she’s not like the others.”

“I NOTICED HER PROFICIENCY—”

“nah, I mean… something’s off. she’s caught. shouldn’t she.. I dunno be losin’ ‘er shit?”

Papyrus doesn’t speak for a long moment.

“child or not. stop playing with her.”

“I WASN’T--- GET BACK TO YOUR POSITION!”

Another pause.

“fine.”

Frisk peeks out from the dumpster. Both of them wait patiently. That is, until Frisk sticks out more than their head. Years of fighting monsters, they could recognize that faint buzz anywhere. Magic. And a lot of it.

Frisk instinctually lept forward, scampering across the ground like a cat on ice, skirting until they finally slid to a hault. Where Frisk was previously would’ve skewered them.

The attacks that came next felt like the equivalent of going from calming piano to raging saxophones and rushing violins. What once was a calm stream in a valley has rain water coming at Frisk in a ten-foot wave with no hope of escape. Frisk skuttled back and forth, sometimes hitting the damn floor. They could taste the rotten food among other indescribable thing in their mouth as bullets fly overhead.

Frisk felt like a cat stuck between two humans shooting pot shots at them. The bullets even come from behind now. It’s a game of twirling, ducking, and sprinting back and forth. Frisk even crashed into a wall at one point.

_How the hell are they throwing so much shit? Do they EVER run out?_

Frisk barely managed to dodge another bullet. It skimmed their cheek, narrowly missing their nose as they fall back.

They gotta hit each other at some point. They can’t… Unless..

Before Frisk could finish that thought, another fall nearly gets them skewered again. They just kept running and running. It was all they can do keep their head above water.

To breathe.

To survive.

When they couldn’t take it any longer, “OH DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL!” Frisk threw a knife where they hope Sans was, only for him to dodge.

_DAMN YOU!_

Frisk took it as their mission to nail Sans. This round was shot anyway. Their HP was too low to make the maneuvers to off either of them. 

No use trying until they couldn’t get their cool again. Bit by bit, they can feel their body slow. Their arms felt like lead once they get through half of their knives and finally, oh, finally, they see it. It was the perfect shot. He dodged the wrong way on instinct right into the blades. Frisk could see his gaunt expression before he disappears.

Frisk risked a look around before dodging the next volley. He reappeared a couple meters to the left. Too quick for a jaunt through the void, more like he’s a prarie dog, like he can’t control how long he’s in there like Gaster.

Frisk couldn’t help but smile. “gotcha.”

Whatever fear set in Sans’s expression was quickly wiped away with amused rage.

Before he could disappear again, Frisk forced themself to close their eyes. They had to hear what it sounded like. To their disappointment, they mind raced so much that they merely blinked. Their breathing masking the sound of him reapparing behind them. Frisk could smell the cigar smoke on his breathe as he hissed. “that what ya wanted to see, kitten?”

Frisk soul broke.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~Archival Notes~~~~  
> Original Draft: December 25, 2019  
> Compiling Notes: September 25 – November 12th, 2020   
> Editing: December 11th – 14th, 2020 // February 18th – March 14, 2021  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Credit:   
> Underfell by Undertale Community  
> Mobtale by nyublackneko (tumblr)  
> *I couldn’t for the life of me find out who made the Fell variant. I also might borrow elements from Mafiatale/Fell. 
> 
> Inspiration:  
> Good Food, Good Friends, Bad Laughs by shyviolet77  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596449/chapters/15090409 
> 
> Sooner or Later You’ll Be Mine by StaringBack https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738
> 
> Comic by Cutthroat-Jutsu  
> https://www.deviantart.com/cutthroat-jutsu/art/Sooner-or-Later-You-re-Gonna-be-Mine-1-10-773354054
> 
> Dub by Vade  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC4qhYV5psk 
> 
> Jutsu’s “New Bosses” cover art was what got the ball rolling. When it came to the fighting, I wanted to do something high energy like UT fight animations.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this. It's still pretty rough. I'll probably clean it up again in a.... i have no clue. It took me awhile just to feel comfortable publishing the first gosh damn chapter. I have no clue when I'll update it. But I have a feeling, maybe in a month, if I'm lucky.   
> If you have any tips on how to write a summary, I'd be all for it. I have NO CLUE. Also, I'm still having alot of trouble with descriptive writing or just including too much description, I dunno if that makes sense but if you have thoughts on that, I'd love to hear it! or just thoughts in general! I love comments!
> 
> Take care and stay safe <3


End file.
